Elsa's Delight
by JimbabweK88
Summary: [Modern AU] On Anna's birthday, Elsa and Anna discover their feelings for one another and one kiss is all it takes for them to explore those feelings. Meanwhile, Anna has a girlfriend, Rapunzel, and Elsa is pining over a girl, Ariel. Will they be okay dating two sisters who are romantically in love with each other? ...obviously! :P [Elsanna, Arielsa, Punzanna, and more femslash!]


**Author's Note: I'm taking this month off to work on _The Queen and the Mermaid_, my main fanfic series which you can find in my stories. It's an Arielsa story set in the slightly AU Canon universe of both _Frozen_ and _The Little Mermaid_. However, I would feel guilty if I couldn't let you guys have at least something this month. So, I present you with _Elsa's Delight_. It's a story similar in structure to _The Three-Way Delight_ except this story has an actual story! It's going to be four chapters long and will update on Fridays in place of _The Queen and the Mermaid_. You can expect A LOT of smut between multiple pairings including, but not limited to: Elsanna, Arielsa, Arielsanna, and more.**

**And, in case you're wondering, no this does not mean there will be hetero pairings in this story. You know me by now, I only write femslash. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. Read on! :)**

* * *

**Rated MA for strong, graphic lesbian sex, strong language, and incest.**

* * *

**Elsa's Delight**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Elsa opened the oven door. The intense heat hit her and caused her to stumble back. Sweat beads formed on her forehead and her brows. She reached in wearing an oven mitt and pulled a small, rectangular pan out of the oven. She set it on the burners, closed the oven door, and turned off the heat. The pleasant smell of cake filled the kitchen.

She stared at the golden-brown dessert and licked her lips. French vanilla had always been her favorite cake, but alas this cake was not for her. In fact, she had several more months before she would have a reason to have her own cake. Today was a different celebration. Today was her sister's birthday.

Elsa's sister, Anna, had turned eighteen today. She was a senior in high school and quite athletic, enjoying volleyball, basketball, and softball. Anna was also a cheerleader. She always looked up to her big sister, but with all of her accomplishments it was Elsa who actually looked up to Anna.

The cake sat on the oven top cooling while Elsa reached over and grabbed her phone. She pulled up the camera application and snapped a picture. She smiled proudly at her work. Granted, she had just followed the direction on the back of the cake box, but she still felt proud. She pulled up her mother's name in her contact's list and sent her the picture.

'I finished Anna's cake!' The picture was attached to the text and she hit Send.

_Oh, I bet she'll be so happy to see this and hopefully she'll be happy to see me as well,_ Elsa thought. Anna hadn't known that Elsa was coming home for her birthday. It was a Friday and Elsa had two classes, one in the morning and one in the afternoon, though she had opted to skip the afternoon class so she could make it home before Anna could get home from school. She went to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair and sat down while waiting for the cake to cool down so she could ice it.

Her phone buzzed. 'It looks delicious,' her mother replied.

'I still need to put icing on it. Do you think Anna will like it?' Elsa hit Send.

'You're her sister. She loves EVERYTHING you do for her.' Elsa's mother had made it a point to capitalize the word 'everything'.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at that last text. She and Anna had always been close. Though having their own bedrooms growing up, the only thing that really separated them was a wall. If Anna was up talking to one of her friends through an online video game, then Elsa could hear her sister and if Elsa was talking to a friend on her phone then Anna could hear her. The thin wall made masturbation a bit hard as Elsa was very much a moaner, though through the years she managed to find ways to keep herself quiet whether it was through holding her breath, masturbating on her belly so she could bury her face in her pillows, or just masturbate in the shower. She always managed to find a way of keeping herself quiet... most of the time. Anna on the other hand wasn't quite as modest. There were many nights where Elsa would lie awake listening to the squeaks and soft moans coming from her sister's room, and quite honestly it always turned her on.

'I've missed my sister. I haven't seen her since before summer break and here it is September. I want her to be surprised and excited, but most of all I just want her to be happy.' Elsa hit Send.

_I know I'll be happy seeing my beautiful, little sister walk through that front door. _Elsa propped her head up using her hand with her elbow on the table. She stared out in the living room, her eyes glazed over as she lost herself in thought. _She'll probably have her strawberry blonde hair put up in pigtails as usual. She'll be in a white top that shows off her magnificent breasts and the top may even ride up enough just to see the bottom of her creamy, toned belly. She'll be in track shorts that show off that wonderful ass of hers that all the girls and boys stare at undoubtedly. She'll see me and then smile and then rush to give me a hug. Of course, as we touch, my nipples will harden and she'll feel them against her own breasts. Maybe she'll even try and touch them?_

Her imagination kept going until Elsa realized what she was thinking. She shook her head of the thoughts and quickly got to her feet. Her eyes were wide and she smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. "What?" She said out loud. "She's my sister!" She tried erasing the sexual thoughts from her mind, but each time she did they kept returning with more lust drawn to them.

First Anna would hug her. Then, she would caress Elsa's lower back. Then, she would be feeling Elsa's ass. Then, they would be kissing and before long Elsa would have Anna propped up on the table and she would be pulling up her shirt. Before she could envision her sister's bare breasts her phone buzzed and interrupted her thoughts.

She shook her head once more and the thoughts finally settled. She sighed feeling relieved yet a part of her was slightly upset that she didn't get to see her mind's perception of her sister's breasts. She grabbed her phone from the table and read the text. It was from her mother.

'I'm sure she'll be happy, sweetheart. You always make her happy. I'm leaving right now and I'll see you soon.'

Elsa only smiled and walked to the oven and waved her hand over the cake. It felt cool. She grabbed the plastic container of vanilla icing and began spreading the icing on the cake.

When she finished she grabbed two candles—a candle in the shape of a one and another in the shape of an eight—and stuck them in the cake side-by-side. She brought the cake over to the kitchen table and sat it down. Now, all she had to do was wait for her mom to get home and then wait a bit longer for Anna to get home. She went to the living room and plopped down on the couch and began reading a lesbian erotica book she had bought the week before.

After about half an hour of reading and massaging her ample breasts, and paying extra close attention to her erect nipples, she heard a car door slam shut. Elsa sat up quickly and closed her book. Her nipples were poking through the fabric of her bra and her shirt. She couldn't do much to make them disappear before the front door opened. In stepped her gorgeous, brunette-haired mother, Ivy.

"Elsa," Ivy called out.

"I'm... here," Elsa said, sitting up in the couch crossing her arms over her chest. Ivy stepped into the living room and smiled at her eldest daughter. "Hi, mom," Elsa said briefly catching her mother's eye and then averting them to the carpeted floor of the living room.

"What, no hug?"

_Not until my nipples decide to play coy!_ Elsa just smiled. "Oh, you know, I'm just... uh, comfy." She was sure her mother could tell she was lying. Nonetheless, Ivy let Elsa stay on the couch.

Ivy took her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. "The cake smells delicious," said Ivy. She opened the refrigerator in search of something to drink.

"Thank you," Elsa replied. "It's French vanilla."

Ivy poked her head over the door of the refrigerator. "Oh, your favorite..."

"Anna likes French vanilla, too," Elsa retorted under her breath.

Ivy closed the refrigerator door and walked back to the couch with a bottle of water. She sat down next to her daughter. He large breasts filled out her shirt quite nicely and Elsa could clearly see her mother's cleavage. She found herself staring at her mother's breasts for a moment and then broke her gaze. She looked into her mother's large, green eyes. Ivy smiled and Elsa smiled back at her and then quickly looked away, feeling a blush fill her cheeks.

"You want a drink?" she asked offering the bottle to her daughter.

Elsa just shook her head, keeping her eyes away from her mother's gorgeous body. Ivy was in her early forties, but aged rather well. She appeared to be no older than her late twenties. Her hair was brunette and long and silky. Her breasts were huge, 36DD, and her body was amazing with a flat belly that she worked on often and long, toned legs. Her ass was a bit flat which was unfortunate for her girlfriends who enjoyed having an ass to grab, but what she lacked with her ass she more than made up for with her breasts, and she loved to show them off.

Ivy took a drink, screwed the cap back on, and put the bottle down. She leaned up and rested her hand on her daughter's back. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Elsa nodded. _I keep having these weird thoughts about Anna..._ "Yeah, everything is okay." She wanted to quickly take the focus off of herself before she could accidentally mention anything about her sister and her perverted thoughts. "How have you been? Are you seeing anyone?"

Ivy shook her head. "I haven't had a girlfriend in a long while."

Elsa chuckled. "Your vagina's going to get dry," she teased. She was aware how much her mother loved sex. When she was younger she would often hear her mother and her girlfriend—whomever it was at the time—having sex late at night. She even managed to stumble into her mom's room one day back in high school and found her mother's dildo. Curious, she washed it and used it on herself without her mother ever knowing and then she rewashed it and put it back where she had found it. Her mother was never the wiser about what had happened.

Ivy chuckled at her daughter's comment. Just then she looked across Elsa and saw the book her daughter had been reading. She picked it up and before Elsa could stop her she was reading the back of the book. She grinned tightly.

"Well, I see yours won't be drying up anytime soon!"

Elsa's face went red. She snatched the book from her mom and sat on it, trying to hide it. Her cheeks burned and she covered her face. "Mom...!"

Ivy nudged her daughter. "It's okay, Elsa," she said sincerely. "Lesbian sex is quite literally the _best _sex there is. Of course, being only ever with your father doesn't constitute as much of a basis for judgment, but a woman is just so soft"—Ivy's hand grazed Elsa's leg almost seductively—"and beautiful"—she stared at her daughter, brushing a strand of golden-blonde hair from Elsa's face and tucking it behind her ear—"and loving." Their eyes were locked together.

At that very moment the memories Elsa had earlier of sitting Anna on the table and lifting her shirt up to expose her breasts came racing back to her at a mile a minute. Elsa had to force herself to breathe! She shook her head. "Mom..." Her voice quavered. Her eyes were wide. Her reddened face had become nothing more than a burning blush.

Ivy turned away. She grabbed her water bottle and stood up. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to—"

"No," interjected Elsa, "it's okay. I just thought you were..." She let her words fade without completing her sentence.

Ivy turned to Elsa. "You thought...what?"

_I thought you were... flirting with me...?_ She didn't say it, though. She opened her mouth ready to speak when the front door came swinging open. Along with it came the voice Elsa had missed.

"I'm eighteen!" Anna shouted.

Elsa's eyes and Ivy's eyes were locked together for a single second longer before Ivy rushed to Elsa. "Hide behind the couch," she whispered quickly.

Elsa was pulled from her trance. Had her mother been flirting with her? Had Elsa been imagining it? She didn't have time to decipher what it was her mother had been doing. She quickly jumped up and hid behind the couch and just in time, too, as Anna came bouncing into the living room.

"I'm eighteen, mom!" Anna yelled excitedly. "I can buy lottery tickets, cigarettes, and porn!"

Ivy began laughing. "Yes, you can buy those things, but why would you? We don't need the money, you don't smoke, and porn is free all over the Internet."

Anna just giggled. Elsa couldn't resist a smile at hearing her sister's soft giggle. It warmed her heart. She just wanted to pop up and grab her sister and hug her as tightly as she could. She waited, though.

Anna ran to the kitchen. She saw the cake before she ever smelled it. Her eyes grew wide and she clapped her hands excitedly. "You made me a cake?! It looks delicious! It"—she sniffed the air—"smells delicious, too! Wait, when did you have time to bake me a cake? You were already gone by the time I woke up and you don't get home much earlier than I get home."

"Well," said Ivy, her lips spreading wide across her face, "I have a surprise for you."

Elsa popped up from behind the couch. "Ta-da," she shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. "I baked the cake!"

Anna's eyes widened even more. Her mouth dropped open. Her eyebrows raised high and then she threw her arms in the air. "Elsa," she rejoiced. She charged off into the living room nearly knocking her mother over. She jumped up on the couch and then leapt over the back of it and into Elsa's arms. Elsa grabbed her and they held each other tightly.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much," Anna whimpered.

Elsa's eyes stung. She could feel them welling up with tears. "I missed you, too," she said on the verge of crying. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you, too," Anna replied, her voice quavering as she finally let the tears fall.

Within seconds they were both crying with joy at being with each other after being apart for over five months. Ivy came over to her daughters and embraced them. They each put an arm around their mother and they all hugged and held each other.

"I love you, girls," Ivy whispered her voice faltering.

"We love you, too," said Elsa and Anna in unison.

After much needed hugging and crying, the three women found their way back to the kitchen. Their eyes were still red, but they were no longer crying. In fact, they were all laughing and joking and having a good time. Ivy got a lighter and gave it to Elsa and then she lit the two candles.

"Make a wish," Elsa giggled.

Anna looked at Elsa and cocked an eyebrow as if she was checking her out. She then turned to her mother and Ivy shifted her eyes slyly to Elsa and then back to Anna. Anna averted her eyes back to Elsa and bit her lower lip innocently. She then smirked seductively, "Oh, I will."

Elsa furrowed her brow, but then Anna inhaled a deep breath and blew out her candles. Elsa let Anna's seductive smirk and the meaning behind it fade from her mind as Anna picked up the butter knife. "Birthday girl gets to cut," she proclaimed.

Anna cut a piece, put it on a plate, and handed it to Elsa. Before Elsa could step away, though, Anna dipped her finger in the icing and smeared it on Elsa's arm. Elsa scoffed, playfully. She dipped her finger in the icing and then smeared it across Anna's cheek. That started a whole new game.

Both sisters began smearing icing on each other. They wrestled each other and giggled and just enjoyed being with each other again. Meanwhile, Ivy stole Elsa's piece of cake. Anna sat up on her knees and Elsa, still lying on the kitchen floor, watched her mom take off with her piece of cake. She sat up quickly, "Mom—"

Not watching how she was rising when she began sitting up, her lips collided with Anna's. When she felt her sister's lips against her own she froze. She knew she should have pulled away, but she couldn't. Or, maybe she didn't want to? Anna's lips were soft, after all. And, warm... Her eyes widened and she suddenly gasped, pulling away from Anna.

"I'm sorry," she kept repeating, her words racing a mile a minute.

Anna held her hand out and grasped Elsa's shoulder. "It's okay," she said softly. "It was just an accident." She smiled.

_Was it?_ Elsa wasn't even sure she wanted it to be an accident.

Anna stood up. She extended an arm to Elsa. Elsa took it and had her sister help her up. Elsa just stood there while Anna got both of them a new piece of cake. She handed one of the plates to Elsa. Elsa stared at it for a moment and then took the plate. She flashed a quick smile at Anna acknowledging her. Anna smiled back at Elsa.

"You have lips worth kissing," Anna whispered to Elsa, and then she left the kitchen and joined their mother in the living room.

Elsa's mouth hit the floor. Her eyes were wide and she stood with bated breath. _Did she just say that? Did she really just say that?!_ Elsa couldn't move. Her mother called for her to join them in the living room, but she couldn't do anything. Her body was frozen with shock. After about a minute, Elsa took control of her legs again and went to the living room. She sat down beside her mother as Anna was on the opposite side of their mother. She put a small piece of cake in her mouth and while it should have tasted delicious, she just couldn't focus on anything as she kept replaying in her head what Anna had just told her.

_Your lips are worth kissing... Your lips are worth kissing... Your lips are worth kissing..._

When Elsa was finally able to come out of her thoughts, she realized Ivy and Anna were staring at her. She looked at them with furrowed brows. "What?"

"I asked if you have a girlfriend," Ivy said.

Elsa could still hear her sister's voice in her head, but she managed to shake it away. "Uh, no... Well," she corrected, "well, I mean, I don't. Uh, but there is this girl I've been interested in."

"Oh, do tell," Anna said excitedly.

"Yeah, what's her name?" Ivy asked, nudging Elsa.

Elsa didn't think she'd be able to get the thought of Anna's voice to escape her mind, but as soon as she started thinking of Ariel that's all she could think about. Her lips spread from one ear to the other. She inhaled a deep breath.

"Here we go," Anna chuckled.

Elsa blushed. "Her name is Ariel. She's my age, twenty-one, and she has beautiful, long red hair that curls at the end. Her bangs hang over her forehead just above her eyebrows. Her skin is pale, but not lack-of-sunshine pale, she's just more naturally pale, if that makes sense? Her eyes are as blue as the ocean and they sparkle like the stars shimmering in the rising tides." She couldn't refrain from smiling as she kept speaking of Ariel. "Her skin is soft—er, not that I've touched it... much," she grinned. Anna nudged Ivy and Ivy smiled at her youngest daughter. They returned their focus to Elsa. "Her legs are _perfect_, much like mom's." Ivy blushed. Elsa continued. "She's a swimmer so she's in excellent shape. Her breasts are small, but I don't even care. She's just so adorable; I just want to eat her up." Ivy lifted her eyebrows and grinned. "Metaphorically," Elsa added, and then feeling her mother's stare she smirked and added, "okay, _and_ literally."

Ivy and Anna both giggled. "It sounds like you have it bad," Ivy said.

"You should just ask her out," Anna said.

"I know! I'm just nervous and I don't know why."

"Well, if any girl ever turns you down, then they don't know what they're missing," Ivy said. She placed her hand on Elsa's leg. Elsa stared at her mother's hand. She then stared up at her mother. "You're beautiful and you're wonderful," she added, softly.

Elsa wasn't sure whether she was saying that as her mother or as an act of flirting, but she assumed it to be the former. So, she smiled and hugged her mom. "Thank you," she said softly. "Anyone would be lucky to have you, too."

Anna joined the hug. "Most nights I can't even sleep because of mom."

"Okay," Ivy said quickly, breaking apart the hug, "how about the birthday girl open her gifts?"

Anna chuckled. Elsa tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you didn't have a girlfriend?"

Anna put her finger to her lips and told her sister to hush. "It's something she doesn't want you knowing right now," and then she began giggling again. She hopped up off of the couch and helped Elsa up. Elsa was beyond confused. She got up though, and went to the kitchen with Anna and her mother so Anna could open her gifts.

**# # #**

Later that night, Ivy had turned in early. She went to bed around nine or so. Anna was playing the video game that Elsa had bought for her for her birthday. She was playing online with her friend from school and having a great time.

Elsa walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hair still damp from the shower she had just taken. She went to her room and could hear her sister talking over the headset. She went to her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of white, cotton panties. She let the towel fall to the floor and stood in her room completely naked.

After putting the panties on Elsa examined her 32C breasts. She grabbed a breast and began massaging it at different spots. She always made it a habit to check for any deformities. Her grandmother had passed away from breast cancer several years ago and ever since then she always checked for lumps when coming out of the shower.

Not feeling anything, she went to the other breast and began examining it. As she did she kept listening to Anna's voice carry over through the thin wall that separated their rooms. She mostly spoke in a soft, sincere tone, but every once and a while she would raise her voice to shout to someone online. It made Elsa giggle.

Not feeling any lumps, Elsa let her hands fall to her sides. She noticed her nipples had become erect. She lifted a hand and grazed her index finger across one. A sense of pleasure coursed down her spine causing her to shiver. She did it again, but to the other nipple. Again, she shivered.

She went to her closet and grabbed a t-shirt. She threw it on and went back to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on. She bent down and picked up the towel and wrapped her hair up in it. She sat down on the bed and picked up her book from earlier - the lesbian erotica book. She stretched out on her bed, laying on her side, and propped her head up using her hand. She opened the book and began to read.

Getting a page through it she began hearing Anna's voice again. It was soft. As she listened she remembered back to earlier in the day. _Your lips are worth kissing..._ That same phrase played in her mind several more times until Elsa pulled herself out of her mind. She noticed her book had closed on itself and she was rubbing her breast. Her nipple was poking through the fabric of her shirt and it felt so good to rub it. She continued to rub the nipple through her shirt as she lay on her back.

_Your lips are worth kissing..._

Elsa quickly sat up. She shook her head and felt the need to talk to her sister and let her know what had happened earlier was an accident.

_Or, was it...? Did I want to kiss her? Did I subconsciously want it to happen so badly that I forced myself into the kiss without even realizing what I was doing?_

Elsa shook her head.

_Of course, not! She's my sister! I just need to talk to her and let her know it was all an accident._

Elsa got up and left her room. She walked to her sister's door and lifted her hand. She was about to knock when suddenly she stopped. _Do I really want to tell her it was accident? Maybe she didn't think it was an accident either? Why would someone say their lips are soft if they didn't want to kiss them again?_ Elsa stared down at her chest again. Both nipples had become soft and were no longer poking out from under the shirt. _No, I have to tell her it was all an accident!_

Elsa knocked on her sister's door. "It's open," Anna shouted. Elsa opened the door and stepped inside her sister's room. Anna glanced over at Elsa. "Oh, uh, hey, I'll be back soon." She was speaking into the headset. Anna took the headset off and set it down on the bed next to her Playstation 4 controller. "Hey, Elsa, what's up," she said getting up and hugging her older sister. She offered Elsa a spot on her bed.

Elsa sat down. "Oh, I..." She suddenly lost her nerve. She looked at the TV and forced a smile. "I hope you're enjoying your new game."

Anna turned and looked at the screen and then turned back to Elsa. "Oh, I love it! It's the one I've been wanting. Thank you for getting it for me." Her voice was soft and charming.

Elsa blushed. "Oh, it was no big deal. I called mom and asked her what you had been wanting and she told me, so I decided to get it for you."

"Well, it's a lot of fun," Anna said.

"Good, I'm glad..." They both went silent. Elsa's eyes were anywhere but on Anna. Anna broke the silence.

"You didn't have to get me the game."

Elsa's head popped up. Her eyes caught Anna's. They were green just like their mother's and just as gorgeous. She could have stared into them for hours. Instead, she enabled herself to speak. "Uh, what? What do you mean?"

Anna inched her way closer to Elsa. "Just having you home was enough," she said in almost a whisper. Anna rested her hand on Elsa's and it was so soft and so warm she could have just melted. Her breasts began to tingle and she felt her nipples hardening. "I missed you," Anna added. She then latched onto her sister and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, too," Elsa whispered. She could feel Anna's hot breath against her neck. It was sending tingles down her back. Her skin became ridged with goose bumps. _The kiss. The kiss! Just mention the kiss from earlier!_

Elsa didn't want to, though. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She just wanted to hold her sister and smell her. Oh, the wonderful aroma wafting from Anna, the pleasant scent of wild cherry that had been her signature scent since starting high school.

"You smell wonderful," Elsa whispered lovingly.

"You do, too," Anna whispered with the same adoration in her voice.

She pulled away from the hug. Their eyes were fixated on each other. Anna leaned her head forward slightly, and without knowing why, Elsa did the same. Their foreheads touched. The tips of their noses brushed together. Again, without having any reason as to why, Elsa said, "You have beautiful eyes."

Anna's lips stretched wide across her face. She bit her lower lip gently and blushed. "Yours are beautiful, too," Anna said her voice so low and soft that Elsa thought for a moment that Anna was perhaps being romantic with her. Then, it dawned on her that _she_ was being romantic with Anna.

Elsa pulled away. Anna didn't seem to notice the urgency. She kept staring at her older sister with her big, green eyes. "I need to talk about that kiss from earlier," Elsa said, reluctantly, with a hint of panic in her voice.

Anna shifted her eyes. "What about it?"

"I didn't mean it," Elsa said. _Liar!_ "It was an accident." _Liar!_ "I'm sorry it happened." _Liar! Liar! Liar!_

"I'm not," Anna said softly, turning her head away from Elsa.

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. "Excuse me?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders and then chuckled. "I get it, I mean; I know it was an accident. It's just... it meant something to me."

"It... what?"

"Your lips on mine were just... they felt perfect. I know it was an accident, but even so, I've never felt that way about any other kiss I've had. Your lips are worth kissing..."

There it was. She said it again. _My lips are worth kissing..._ Elsa's heart was pounding. Her hands had grown clammy. She held on to her bated breath. She looked up at her sister. "I need to go."

Anna reached out and grabbed Elsa's hand before she could leave her room. Elsa turned back around, eyes darting from one side to the other. Anna got on her knees and crawled to the edge of her bed. She rose up, straightening her back, and was at eye level with Elsa. They stared at each other not saying a word.

Elsa's heart was drumming in her chest. She was sure even Anna could hear it as much as she could feel it. A lump had formed in her throat and no matter how many times she tried to swallow, it would not go away. Her cheeks were blazing and then Anna mouthed the words, "I love you."

Without warning, Elsa knocked Anna back on the bed and attacked her lips with her own. All inhibition went out the window along with any clarity Elsa may have had as she could no longer resist her sister.

Anna's hands were all over Elsa's back and being on top Elsa wasn't sure where to put her hands, so she slid them across the bed all around Anna. When her fingers went through her sister's hair she stopped and closed her fists. She had two handfuls of hair and she lightly tugged on them. This caused Anna to gasp, parting from their kiss. Her head tilted back and Elsa began assaulting her sister's chin with her lips. She moved lower planting kisses all along her warm neck.

Elsa had no idea why she was doing what she was doing, but she loved it. In that moment, it felt good—it felt right.

Anna kept her hands swimming across Elsa's back and when she found the hemline of her shirt she crept her fingers up underneath. When her fingers grazed Elsa's skin, Elsa let out an audible moan. Anna inched her way up Elsa's back pulling the shirt up with her hands. Elsa got on her knees and lifted her body slightly. The shirt lifted easier and then her breasts fell out. Anna brought her hands to Elsa's chest and she began massaging her sister's soft, ample flesh.

Elsa lifted her head and let go of Anna's hair. She brought her face forward and they stared at each other. Anna lifted her head and their lips met once again. Their tongues met this time and they did their best to invade each other's mouths, Elsa proving victorious.

Both girls moaned into each other. Anna massaged Elsa's breasts and then began twisting her sister's nipples. Elsa broke away from the kiss, a string of saliva collecting at Anna's lower lip, and let out a deep moan.

"God, I love you," Anna groaned.

Elsa brought her lips back to Anna's. She knew this was all wrong despite how right it felt, but she couldn't stop herself. She loved her sister and until this moment she hadn't known that that love was more than just platonic. It was romantic.

Elsa pulled away from Anna's lips. She stood up and stared down at her sister. Her hair was scattered all across the bed beneath her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips glistened with saliva. She could even make out the tiny dents in the shirt where her nipples were poking through.

Anna propped herself up on her elbows. "What's wrong?"

Elsa couldn't answer. She finally managed to swallow the lump, but realizing she _loved_ her sister was just all too much. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were glistening. Her lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry," she managed to say and then she bolted from her sister's room. She went straight to her room and closed and locked the door. She stood up against it and began crying.

She slid down the length of the door and as she sat on the floor she buried her face in her knees and wept. "What have I done," she cried.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Elsa jumped.

"Elsa," Anna said softly. "Elsa, let me in, please." Elsa could tell Anna was on the verge of crying herself. "Please, Elsa," she whimpered, "please, let me in."

"I'm sorry," Elsa cried out.

"I love you," Anna cried to Elsa. "I love you so much."

Elsa could feel her heart being tugged. She wanted Anna just as much as Anna wanted her. She loved her sister and that was it. "What will mom think?" Elsa cried.

"As long as we're happy," is all Anna replied.

The door opened. Elsa's eyes were red and wet. Her cheeks glistened. Anna's eyes were red and wet as well. She ran a finger under her nose and sniffled. Elsa reached her hand out and Anna took it. "I love you," Elsa whispered, her voice still quavering.

"I love you, too," Anna whispered, the signs of her crying still apparent.

Elsa pulled her sister into her bedroom and closed the door, holding her younger sister up against it. "What about your friends online?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, they can wait," Anna replied softly, trying to elicit a smile from her sister. It worked as the corner of Elsa's lips lifted. She, then, cupped her sister's wet cheek and brought her lips to Anna's. Anna put her hands around Elsa's waist and pulled her in close. Their passion filled the room.

Elsa turned and led her sister to her bed without parting their lips. Anna's legs hit the mattress and she fell back, bringing Elsa down on top of her. Their bodies were melded together as their hands traveled all over each other and their tongues danced together in each other's mouths.

Elsa pulled back from the kiss, staring down at her sister with passionate eyes. "I love you," she gasped.

"Show me," Anna said, breathless in the moment.

Elsa's lips returned to Anna's. Anna brought her arms up around Elsa's neck and she wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist. She wanted her sister as close as possible while they made love for the first time.

Elsa broke through Anna's lips with her invading tongue. They traded saliva as their tongues danced with one another's. Their lips smacked as both lust and passion filled their beings. Elsa wanted so badly to take it slow and make sweet, passionate love to her sister, yet at the same time she wanted to strip herself of her pants and her panties and ride her sister's face until she gushed her cunt juice all over Anna's pretty mouth.

Anna parted herself from her sister and their lips disconnected. Anna sucked on Elsa's tongue as it slid from her mouth. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Elsa brushed a strand of hair from her beautiful sister's face and tucked it behind her ear. She caressed Anna's sodden, red cheek and leaned in slowly, kissing her again.

Gently, tenderly Elsa lowered her hand from Anna's cheek. It went over her shoulder and down her arm. She took Anna's hand in her own and gazed into her emerald green eyes. "You're so beautiful," Elsa whispered.

Anna's flushed cheeks grew redder at her sister's passionate words. She smiled. "You are too," she whispered before lifting her head to kiss her sister again.

As they kissed, Elsa's hands found their way down to the hem of Anna's shirt. She fidgeted with it and then without a second thought her fingers went under and she made contact with her sister's belly. Anna shivered and cooed beneath her sister as Elsa's fingers made contact with her skin.

Their hearts were pounding in their chests. Their breathing had become erratic despite still being lip-locked to each other. This was all new to Elsa and while she loved her sister, she knew that what she was about to do was very taboo. She brushed away the thought, though, as this was what she ultimately wanted. She wanted to make love to her sister. She wanted to feel her lips against her own. She wanted to feel Anna's hardening nipples between her fingers. She wanted to taste her sister's sweet nectar.

Elsa's hands traveled up Anna's shirt. Her fingers traveled over Anna's toned abs and then brushed along the edge of Anna's bra and she couldn't help but smile. She parted from their kiss. "Can I...?"

Anna scooted out from under her sister and sat up. She immediately took her shirt off revealing her toned belly to her sister and her orange, lacy bra. Elsa's eyes widened and her mouth hung slack. She stared with bated breath. Her pussy was on fire and she could feel her wetness soaking through her cotton panties.

"Touch them," Anna whispered.

Obliging, Elsa brought her hands up and gently rested them upon her sister's clothed breasts. The lace was soft and the fabric was warmed by her sister's body heat. She could feel Anna's nipples poking through the bra and it drove Elsa crazy. Saliva accumulated at her bottom lip and then she drooled.

Anna giggled. She reached up and wiped the saliva from Elsa's chin. She licked her thumb tasting her sister. "Tasting sweet," Anna moaned.

Elsa pushed Anna back and pressed her lips to her sister's. She kept her hands firmly planted on Elsa's bra-covered breasts and massaged the mounds as they made out. Elsa burned with desire. She wanted her sister and she wanted her _now_.

As they continued to kiss Elsa's hands left her sister's breasts. Elsa's fingers grazed across Anna's abdomen and Anna giggled, though it was lost in her sister's mouth. Her hands made their way to Anna's pants where she unbuttoned them. She pulled away from Anna's lips and slid off from the bed. She pulled at Anna's pants, sliding them down her legs the best she could. Anna lifted her hips and the pants came off much easier. Elsa tossed them behind her and dropped to her knees. She held Anna's left leg in her hands.

"Can I...?" she asked again.

Anna stared down at her sister and nodded her head slowly, they're eyes never parting.

Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's calf. Anna let out a soft sigh as a tingling feeling went up her leg. Her pussy ached and she desperately wanted Elsa to touch her, kiss her, _lick_ her! Her breasts were flushed and full as her excitement was unable to be contained. Elsa kissed her calf again, this time moving closer to her knee. She lifted her sister's leg and kissed the bend of Anna's knee. A soft moan escaped Anna's lips. Elsa continued making her way up Anna's leg. She stopped when she reached Anna's inner thigh.

Elsa gave her sister's thigh a soft kiss. Anna released another soft moan. Elsa parted her sister's legs and gazed upon the orange, lacy panties that she wore. In the center was a dark spot which had accumulated with her wetness. Elsa kissed Anna's thigh again, moving closer to her center.

With each kiss inching closer to her sister's cunt, she could smell her sister's aroma. It was magic; it lured her in; she couldn't escape it. Her nipples were as erect as ever and her pussy had completely dampened her panties. This was it. She wanted to taste her sister!

Elsa felt her sister's skin become rigid with goose bumps and she smiled softly knowing she was doing an excellent job. When she reached Anna's panties and brushed the tip of her nose against Anna's wet spot, Anna groaned.

"Just do it," she demanded with a moan.

Elsa closed her eyes and inhaled her sister's sweet scent. Her mouth watered. "I love you, Anna."

Anna sat up on her elbows. "I love you, too, Els—"

Anna let out a loud gasp. Elsa had curled her finger under Anna's panties and exposed her pink pussy. She had pressed her lips against Anna's pussy and sucked on her lips, collecting her sister's juices on her lips and her tongue. Anna's head fell back, her strawberry blonde hair splayed out all across the bed beneath her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as pleasure coursed through her entire being. Her elbows gave out and she was lying flat on her sister's bed once more.

Elsa sucked at her sister's pussy. She reached up with one hand and cupped her sister's bra-covered breast. She massaged and squeezed the soft mound and played with the erect nipple. Anna squirmed and thrust her hips into her sister's hungry mouth. She began grinding it along Elsa's tongue and lips.

Elsa dug her tongue between the folds of Anna's cunt lapping up her juices and sending wave after wave of pleasure through Anna. Anna balled up her hands tightly pulling at the sheets beneath. Elsa licked up Anna's slit and as she reached her sister's clit she ran the tip of her tongue across it. Anna sat up sharply letting out another loud moan. Elsa feared that Anna's moans would awaken their mother, but in this moment she couldn't let fear stay for long. She had her sister's pussy in her mouth and she wasn't about to stop until Anna was cumming all over her mouth.

Anna slowly fell back to the bed. Elsa sucked Anna's clit into her mouth and Anna sat up quickly again, letting out a loud shriek. Elsa pinned the clit between the roof of her mouth and her tongue. She ran her tongue across the erect nub causing Anna to nearly convulse with pleasure. She gritted her teeth and arched her back. Elsa continued to play with her sister's nipple while sucking her clit. Anna bucked her hips again nearing her first orgasm.

"Oh, fuck," Anna shrieked. Elsa was unperturbed by her sister's sudden foul language. "I'm gonna cum," Anna shouted. "I'm gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck!"

Elsa didn't let up. She kept running her tongue over Anna's clit and playing with her nipple. Anna's hips moved all about and Elsa did everything she could to keep herself attached to her sister. Anna sat up and with eyes clenched shut, she screamed, "I'm cumming!"

Anna's juices erupted forth and covered Elsa's lips, tongue, and chin. She felt excited and happy knowing she could deliver this kind of pleasure to her sister. Elsa pulled away from her sister's pussy. Anna sat up quickly gasping, shaking.

She stammered, "What are you doing? Don't stop!"

Elsa grinned devilishly. She pulled Anna's panties off and threw them somewhere behind her. Elsa's chin glistened with Anna's nectar and dripped down to her shirt.

"Who said I was stopping?" Elsa susurrated. Her devilish grin persisted and she gripped Anna's thighs. She spread her legs farther apart and dove back into her sister's delicious honey pot.

She darted her tongue all along Anna's pussy making sure to pleasure every spot she could. Anna writhed and whimpered and moaned. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's pubic region and pressed her thumb against her sister's swollen clit. She began to massage it while she sucked on Anna's glistening pussy lips.

"Oh, right there," Anna moaned. "That feels so fucking good! Right there! Don't stop!"

Elsa sucked her sister's pussy and massaged her sister's clit just as Anna wanted. Anna felt another orgasm building up inside of her. Her hips bucked more and she arched her back again. Elsa was relentless with her pleasuring and Anna convulsed as another orgasm ripped through her. A flood of fluids squirted out from Anna's pussy and Elsa lapped up what juices she could, swallowing her sister's deliciousness. She pulled away licking her lips.

"You cum fast," Elsa exclaimed.

"You," Anna panted unable to sit up, "are really good..."

Elsa stood up and removed her own shirt. As the piece of clothing went over her head, her long, wavy blonde hair fell down over her shoulders and across her chest and back. Her breasts were once again free of any clothing. She undid her pants and pulled them down along with her panties which were just as wet as Anna's had been. She crawled onto her bed and lay beside Anna. She gently circled Anna's belly button with her finger.

"It's taken me twenty-one years to finally realize how much I love," Elsa whispered.

"Well, technically eighteen... You didn't know about me for your first three years of life." Anna playfully stuck her tongue out at her sister. Elsa only grinned.

"Kiss me," Elsa whispered. "Taste yourself on my lips."

Anna, wasting no time, devoured her sister's glistening lips. Tasting herself on Elsa sent shivers down her spine. She loved every bit of what was transpiring. She wanted to try it herself. She wanted to please Elsa.

Anna forced Elsa onto her back and hovered over her. She brought her face from Elsa's—their lips disconnecting. She stared down at her beautiful sister, adoringly. "Can I try?" Anna whispered.

Elsa spread her legs. Anna took that as a 'yes'.

She kissed Elsa's chin which was still wet with her cum. She lingered at her sister's neck, kissing and sucking at it. She traveled further down Elsa's petite body stopping at her breasts. Without hesitating, she took a nipple between her lips. Elsa shuddered and gasped. Her nipples were extremely sensitive.

Anna moaned as she ran her tongue over the erect, pink nub. She pulled away sucking at the breast and letting it _plop_ out from her mouth, the nipple and the areola glistening with saliva. Anna made her way to the other nipple and then took it between her lips. She rested her hand on the breast she had previously been sucking and began rubbing the nipple between her forefingers.

Elsa arched her back, thrusting her breasts up, pushing them into Anna's hungry mouth and wantoning hand. Anna nibbled on the pink nub and ran her tongue over it while tweaking and pulling at the other nipple. Unable to take the burning desire between her legs, Elsa brought her hands up and placed them around Anna's head. She forced her sister down between her legs.

Elsa rose to her elbows. "Show me how much you love me," she moaned, her eyes soft and inviting.

Anna knelt between her sister's legs with a sly grin. "I think I got the perfect way to show you how much I love you..."

Anna did as her sister had been doing to her earlier. She started by kissing her way up Elsa's leg. Elsa cooed and smiled. "That's it," she said softly. "God, you make me so wet."

Anna made her way to Elsa's thighs and kissed them, licked them. Elsa shivered. "Now take me," she whispered.

Anna positioned her face in front of Elsa's dripping cunt and pressed her lips against Elsa's. She kissed her labia and pulled back, sucking at the lips. Elsa let out a raspy moan. Still being up on her elbows, she slowly lowered herself to her bed. She placed her hands gently on Anna's head and closed her eyes as she let Anna do her magic.

Anna lapped at Elsa's pussy. She slurped and licked and _devoured_ her sister. Elsa writhed and moaned. Her fingers swam through Anna's strawberry blonde hair, her nails grazing along her sister's scalp. Anna lifted a hand and ran her fingers through the wet folds of Elsa's pussy. They glistened and she slowly stuck a finger inside her sister. Elsa gasped at the penetrating finger, quickly getting accustomed to it. Anna thrust her finger in and out of Elsa. She ran her tongue up Elsa's slit and across her clitoris. Elsa let out a loud moan equal to the ones Anna had been releasing earlier. She arched her back as Anna took the clit in her mouth and began sucking on it. She couldn't resist a smile knowing her sister's pussy was in her mouth.

Anna curled her finger up and ran it along Elsa's upper vaginal wall. Combined with Anna's attention to her clit, Elsa sat up and shuddered. She let out another moan and her muscles contracted. A flood of warmth rushed through her abdomen and hit her cunt. Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat glistened on her skin. Her face was flushed as were her breasts and her sodden cunt. Her orgasm surged through her at that moment, Elsa moaning and writhing in ecstasy. Anna's hand and chin was left a glistening mess. Elsa fell back and Anna kept sucking at her clit.

Elsa's clitoris was extremely tender and sensitive post-orgasm. She whined and arched her back begging Anna to let loose. Anna didn't stop though. She kept sucking at her sister while fingering her causing Elsa's eyes to roll in the back of her head. Elsa convulsed as she felt another orgasm quickly building up inside of her. She bucked her hips into Anna's mouth and screamed as she came a second time. She sat up and forced Anna away from her clit. Her juices dripped down Anna's chin and to her breasts. Elsa pulled up to Anna and kissed her, sucking at the juices covering her lips.

"I love you," Elsa whimpered. "I love you!"

Elsa scooted back on her bed and pulled Anna in with her. She curled a leg around Anna's and pressed their pussies together. Elsa began grinding her pussy on Anna's. She had one arm wrapped around Anna's back and the other arm resting on her shoulder with her hand in her sister's hair. They continued to make out as they ground into each other.

Both sisters felt immense pleasure building up between them. Their tongues battled for space in each other's mouths as their pussies ground together, their clits rubbing against the other's. It wasn't long before both sisters were coming again.

Elsa came first.

She broke away from Anna's lips and screamed. "Mmmm, Anna!"

Anna came next. She moaned loudly. Her pussy dripped with cum and mixed with her sister's. The bed sheets became soaked beneath them and they fell over in a haze cuddling each other. They kissed softly, passionately. They gazed into each other's eyes.

Elsa grinned, trying to catch her breath, and then began giggling softly.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"When we were first starting, I wanted nothing more than to rip my clothes off and ride your mouth," Elsa exclaimed, leaning forward to give her sister a gentle kiss.

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"I'm feeling a bit worn out," Elsa chuckled.

Anna sucked in her bottom lip and grinned mischievously. Without warning, Anna slid down the length of the sodden bed, grabbed her sister's hips and swung a leg over her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you want!" And, then Anna lifted her head and began sucking at her sister's wet, swollen lips. Elsa shuddered and tensed up. Anna darted her tongue in and out of her sister's pussy, tasting Elsa's wetness on her tongue and lips. Elsa let out another prolonged moan and then loosened up. Her hands traveled down her body and her finger got lost in the sea of strawberry blonde hair beneath her.

"Oh... Anna..." Elsa moaned. Elsa peered over her flushed breasts and just over the curve of them she saw her sister's beautiful green eyes staring up at her. Anna's head was bouncing up and down as her tongue probed Elsa's slick cunt.

"Cum for me, sissy," Anna moaned.

Elsa couldn't help but furrow her brow. Never had Anna ever called her 'sissy', but then again never had Anna eaten her pussy either. Anna continued her assault on Elsa's cunt and Elsa could feel another orgasm quickly approaching. Her fingers curled tightly in Anna's hair. She began pulling on the strands, pulling Anna's face deep into her cunt.

"Oh, God," Elsa moaned. "Anna keep doing that, right there!"

Anna was sliding her tongue in and out of her sister's tight hole while the tip of her nose was hitting Elsa's clit. Everything felt perfect to Elsa. As she did her best to hold on to her sister's hair, she began grinding her pussy against Anna's mouth. It was all building up so quickly. Elsa could barely hold on any longer.

"Oh, fuck!" Elsa shouted. With that, her pussy juices erupted all over Anna's mouth, cheeks, nose, and chin. Elsa's fingers loosened, and Anna kept her mouth glued to her sister's cunt. She sucked up every little drop of her sister that she could. When Elsa was finally done convulsing and shuddering she fell over. Anna licked her lips and turned over to her sister. She slid up beside Elsa and gently kissed her.

"I love you," Elsa murmured, gasping for air.

"I love you," Anna replied.

"Happy birthday," Elsa said nuzzling her face between her sister's sweaty breasts.

"It was my birthday, but it was _our_ gift," Anna whispered.

Elsa smiled. She kissed the crevice between Anna's breasts. A bit of her own cum had collected between them. "I can't wait to do this again."

Anna chuckled softly. "Morning sex is always fun," she teased.

"Yes, it is," said a foreign voice that both girls were familiar with.

Elsa turned over and stared wide-eyed at the door. She gasped and fear immediately filled her being. "Mom! Oh my god," Elsa stammered. "This, this isn't what it looks like!"

Ivy chuckled. "Oh, is it? It looks like you two were just having a lot of fun."

Elsa began to cry. "Please, I'm sorry, mom!"

Ivy smiled. "It's okay, Elsa. I understand. I actually find it quite... sweet," Ivy said.

Confused, Elsa stammered, "What?"

Ivy walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. She stroked Elsa's arm softly. "You and your sister are adults. If this is what makes you happy then who am I to intervene and stop you? Besides, it's not like you two can get each other pregnant."

"So... so, you're okay with this? _With us?!_"

Ivy smiled. She leaned down and kissed Elsa on the lips. "I'm very okay with it," she said, softly.

Anna leaned up on one elbow. "I told you mom wouldn't mind." Anna sat up further and kissed her mother with as much passion as she had kissed Elsa. "Mom and I... we've sort of been a thing for a few months now."

Elsa's eyes were wide. "You two... have... are in a relationship?"

"Oh, it's not romantic. I mean, I do love Anna," Ivy said, caressing Anna's cheek, "but it's more for our pleasure than anything else. It was all consenting of course! I would never pressure _anyone_ into doing anything they weren't comfortable with."

Anna smiled and her mother and then to Elsa. "Yeah, I wanted it. You see, there's this girl in school that I really like. Actually, she's the head cheerleader. Her name is Rapunzel. I've wanted to ask her out for a long time, but I've been too nervous. Mom was here basically acting as _my_ cheerleader and telling me to just ask her out. So, I finally got up the courage and asked her and she said yes!

"As we began dating, I realized I had no experience with sex whatsoever. So, naturally I came to mom. She gave me some tips and pointers and feeling unsure about myself, still, I asked her if she could just show me. She was against it at first and I felt completely ashamed for asking, but later that night—"

"I realized I couldn't let my daughter wander into this without even having experienced a kiss," said Ivy. "So, I told her I'd teach her how to kiss, but _that was it!_ Well, lo and behold, one thing led to another and next thing I know I'm teaching your sister how to eat pussy." Ivy added with a whisper, "And she learns fast!"

Anna blushed. "So, yeah, mom and I have been having a sexual relationship for a few months now. I hope that's okay?"

Elsa was shocked. Her feelings for Anna were one thing, but to know that Anna and their mother were having sex as well was something entirely.

Or, was it?

What's the difference between two sisters having a sexual relationship and a mother and daughter having a sexual relationship? After all, as Ivy had said, they can't get each other pregnant.

"Elsa," Ivy said cautiously, "are you okay?"

Elsa slowly nodded her head. "Surprisingly, I think I am."

"So, does this mean you're all right with mom and me continuing our sexual relationship?" asked Anna.

Elsa nodded her head slowly. "I think I am. I mean, what's the difference between me and you having sex and you and mom?"

Anna's eyes lit up. She hugged her sister tightly. "Oh, Elsa, welcome home!"

"Welcome home, indeed," said Ivy, hugging her naked daughters.

Elsa chuckled. "So, wait, does this mean I can still pursue Ariel?"

Anna and Ivy backed away from the hug. "Pursue her?" questioned Anna. "Of course! I'm still in a relationship with Rapunzel despite being with mom. The best part is," Anna whispered, "is that Rapunzel now knows."

Elsa's eyes widened with shock. "_She knows?!_"

Anna nodded her head as a sly grin formed across her lips. "She especially loves being between the two of us."

Anna and Ivy both giggled.

"Yeah, maybe you can bring Ariel home someday and we can introduce her to the family, too."

Elsa's face went beet red.

"If she's consenting, of course," Ivy added. Anna chuckled. "I'll leave you two girls to cuddle and finish your business. Just remember, my room is always open to you, both." Ivy got up and left Elsa's room.

Elsa was shocked, confused, and oddly aroused at what had just transpired. "Come on, Elsa, I think we need a shower." Elsa, still in a haze over what had just happened, followed her sister to the bathroom and the door closed as they both entered.


End file.
